


Homecoming

by Saraste



Series: A month of nwalin [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (vaguely) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Little plot, M/M, Nori is engaged in something illegal, Rimming, Shamelessly naughty, nwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori comes home from an assignment. Dwalin has been waiting for him.





	

The bed sheet has slipped down to reveal what is a familiar sight to Nori by now. 

 

Dwalin's sleeping on his stomach, face pressed into a pillow, arms wrapped around it. He's a sight to sore eyes. Nori’s eyes focus on the ass in display.

 

Nori sets his equipment aside carefully, but is less particular order over his clothes.He peels himself out of them, letting them fall where they may. He needs no clothes for this. It's a perfect homecoming after his mission. Coming home to find Dwalin spread over their bed, on display, welcoming him home even when he's asleep.

 

The mattress dips under his weight as Nori climbs onto the bed but Dwalin doesn't stir. Nori grins.

 

He simply enjoys the view at first, letting his eyes roam over Dwalin's naked body. The sight of it is enough for Nori’s body to stir, it would be enough just to look. Admire the firm swells of Dwalin's ass, the dip of his lover back, the planes of his back, the breadth of his shoulders. 

 

But Nori wants to touch, taste, remind himself of what he has with Dwalin. 

 

His fingers on Dwalin's thighs do not lead to waking. His kisses, pressed to the small of Dwalin's back, do not make him stir.

 

… but Nori’s hands on Dwalin's ass do.

 

Dwalin shifts under him as Nori arranges himself to his liking. Nori feels Dwalin shiver under his touch as Dwalin's legs part for him, as Nori’s fingers grasp supple flesh and spread. 

 

Dwalin offers a string of gasped curses in answer to Nori’s tongue making a lazy swipe over his hole. He tastes faintly of soap, lay in waiting for Nori to come home, lay in waiting for this. Nori’s fingers grip tight as he teases Dwalin with slow lazy licks, finally pressing in a bit. Dwalin opens up for him with a moan.

 

‘Don’t tease...’

 

‘How can I not, when I came home for you waiting for me, all spread ready for me…’

 

‘Nori...‘

 

‘I missed you, too’ Nori gives one cheek a playful nip.

 

Nori’s aching, Dwalin's preparedness stoking the fire in his veins. Knowing that Dwalin knows what coming home to this means to Nori… 

 

He gives Dwalin his pleasure first, needing to hear his moans, the way he says Nori’s name, needs to feel him come because Nori’s there to coax his orgasm out of him. Dwalin shudders and climaxes, his body tight where Nori’s tongue is still pressed as deep as it can reach inside of him.

 

Dwalin lies limply over the sheets, where he was was before, breathing hard, as Nori balances over him and rubs himself off, thrusting himself between the cheeks of Dwalin's ass.

 

They're both a bit of a mess when Nori snuggles to Dwalin's side, sighing contentedly.

 

Dwalin presses a kiss to his brow, an arm wrapped around Nori’s waist and Nori leans against his side. 

 

‘Welcome home.’

 


End file.
